


Even the Clouds Weep by Margaret Price

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: What happens when age and illness finally catch up with Dorian and Klaus in the new millennium?





	Even the Clouds Weep by Margaret Price

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Even the Clouds Weep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/482281) by Margaret Price. 



> Cover art by The Reverand, Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Even the Clouds Weep by Margaret Price](http://belladonna.org/Even_The_Clouds_Weep.htm)  
**Length** : 0:17:54  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup4/Even%20the%20Clouds%20Weep%20by%20Margaret%20Price.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
